Mondo Browne
Raymond Browne, better known as Mondo Browne, was an African American inmate featured in Oz. Portrayed by Gano Grills. Life Before Oz Mondo Browne is a bisexual criminal who is sent to Emerald City. Like most characters in Oz, Browne's life on the outside is riddled with mystery. What is known from his flashback is that he either worked as a butcher, worked for a butcher, or knew a butcher. In his flashback, he is seen pulling in what appears to be the skinned torso of a pregnant woman on a butcher rack. Other than that, his outside life is left ambiguous. After Conviction Browne's first formal appearance is with his friend, Leroy Tidd. They watch another inmate, Bruno Goergen, exercise, then decide to confront him. Browne provokes Goergen by calling him "white trash", which leads to Goergen calling Browne and Tidd "jive niggas"; they then use him as a punching bag. As a part of Adebisi's takeover of Em City, Browne and Tidd were both transferred to Em City. As their first action in Em City, they decide to try to rape Cyril O'Reily. Tidd trips Cyril, and Browne attempts to get Cyril to give him fellatio, but he fights back, and is able to fend off both Tidd and Browne, before the Correctional Officers break up the fight. Later, Cyril's brother, Ryan, pays a visit to Adebisi to express his outrage towards Tidd and Browne. Adebisi ensures O'Reily that Tidd and Browne won't try anything like that again. In the showers, Browne gets "permission" from Keller to use Beecher for sexual favors, which he does later in the night. Later, Browne gets into a confrontation with an Italian inmate named Don Zanghi, who calls Browne a racial slur, but before a fight can break out, Zanghi is hauled off to solitary. As Browne and Tidd are playing a game of chess, they are confronted by Supreme Allah, who tells them that they are not selling enough drugs. Tidd then asked Supreme who sold more than them, and Supreme told them that Desmond Mobay was out-selling them both. They confront Mobay, but he tells them that he isn't afraid of either of them. This causes Browne to attack, but before he can fully act, C.O. Adrian Johnson pulled him back and told him that he was wanted for questioning about the murder of Bruno Goergen. Browne insists he knows nothing of Goergen's demise, but he is taken away to be questioned anyway. During his interrogation, he discovers that the only reason he is there is because of his and Tidd's beat down on Goergen. Browne still insisted that he didn't know who killed Goergen, but he remembered that Desmond Mobay was grieving Goergen's death. After his return to Em City, he and Supreme get into an tense stand-off, O'Reily and Keller notice their argument, and decide to take advantage of this incident. Later, while Browne waits for a truck shipment, which got a flat tire, Keller shows up and offers to give him oral sex. Browne gradly accepts Keller's offer, and successfully seals his own fate. Meanwhile, O'Reily visits Supreme Allah while in the showers, after stating to Supreme how troublesome Browne is, O'Reily steals Supreme's signature necklace. After Browne accepts Keller offer for oral sex, he is killed off-screen by Keller. After Browne is killed, O'Reily places Supreme's necklace at the crime scene in an effort to frame him for Browne's murder. After Death After Browne is killed by Keller, Supreme is taken to a meeting with Querns and Adebisi. They confront Supreme about the murder of Mondo Browne. Supreme denies having any involvement in Browne's murder, but is then shown his signature necklace, which was found at the crime scene. Meanwhile, Keller takes the shank he used to kill Browne and places it in Supreme's cell. As Supreme is shaken down by Adebisi and Querns, C.O. Johnson finds the bloody knife in Supreme's cell, which puts an end to Supreme's pleads of innocence. Adebisi, upon seeing the murder weapon with generous amounts of Browne's blood still on it, lays a beat down on Supreme. Ultimately Supreme ends up in solitary. Appearances Season 4 *Grey Matter *A Word To The Wise *A Town Without Pitty *You Bet Your Life Kill Count Personal * Unknown Person: Killed then chopped apart and skinned. (2000) Gallery Grills.jpg|Browne able to be seen on the left side as a background character in Visits, Conjugal and Otherwise Mondo_Browne_2.png|Browne as seen in his Crime Flashback BrowneCFmugshot.jpg|Browne's mugshot Browne fights .jpg|Browne in his brawl with Chucky Pancamo after punching Don Zanghi in the face. MondoBrownevsSupremeAllah.jpg|Browne with Poet and Tidd in his beef with Supreme Allah BrownewithKeller.jpg|Raymond Browne's final moments, while with Chris Keller Trivia *Despite his date of conviction being in the year 2000, Browne can be seen in the backround a few times during Season 1 of Oz, which takes place in 1997. He may have been in Oz previously for a prior crime and paroled before being convicted of murder *Browne's nickname, Mondo, may take some inspiration from the mondo film genre. While Mondo is a common nickname for people named Raymond, mondo films usually feature scenes of intense real graphic violence. Browne's crime flashback shows that he skinned a pregnant woman (probably, it's so mutilated that it's hard to tell for sure) and hung her up on a butcher's rack, which may hint at how he earned his nickname. Category:Characters Category:The Homeboys Category:Deceased Characters Category:Unit B Category:Emerald City Category:Gangsters Category:Ryan O'Reilly 's victim Category:Drug dealers Category:Murderers Category:Drug addicts